Connie and Rita-Impossible?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Rita is falling for Connie, and she doesn't know what to do. Will a chat with Zoe help her to confess her feelings to the Clinical Lead? Eventual Freechamp with a dash of Zax.
1. Chapter 1

**Connie and Rita -Impossible? **

**A/N**

**So this is an eventual Freechamp fic which will probably end up being about 3-5 chapters long. It has a sprinkle of Zax too! :D **

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

**"Where's Rita?" Zoe Hanna asked one evening at the pub. The ED staff had had a long and gruelling night shift, so she had treated them all to breakfast.**

**"No idea. She usually doesn't miss the chance of free food" Max answered.**

**"I thought that was you?" Robyn teased.**

**"Connie didn't look too happy either." Said Lofty.**

**"She's never happy!" Max laughed.**

**"Oh be quiet." Zoe scolded, but couldn't help smiling.**

**"I saw Rita leaving the ED, she didn't look very happy." Tess said, sitting next to Zoe.**

**"I hope she's okay" Zoe said as her phone buzzed.**

**Max looked over his partner's shoulder. "Speaking of which."**

**"She's contacted you?" Tess asked the consultant.**

**"Yeah," Zoe answered. "She's said: 'Hello everyone, sorry I didn't come for breakfast with you, I'm not in a good place atm and I just wanted some alone time. Rita x"**

**"We should make sure she's okay." Robyn stated.**

**"Well, we're all exhausted, but I'm quite happy to go up to her house to make sure she's alright." Said Zoe.**

**"I'll come too" Max said.**

**"You don't have to, Rita won't exactly attack me, will she?" enquired the consultant.**

**"Captain Redbeard still hasn't given me the key to his boat." Max answered.**

**"Max, as much as I love you and everything, I'm quite good friends with Rita, and if she wants to talk to me about anything I don't believe she'd appreciate you being there." Zoe said gently.**

**"Let me borrow your keys then!" **

**"Okay" Zoe rooted around in her handbag for the keys and passed them to her partner. "There you go."**

**"Thank you." The porter answered, and downed his drink, placed a sloppy kiss on Zoe's lips. "Bye gorgeous" he grinned, picked up the keys, and left.**

**"You two are so soppy." Robyn teased. Zoe blushed.**

**"I am, I suppose." She admitted. "I think I'd better go now too"**

**"Good luck" Said Tess.**

**"Why would I need luck?"**

**"Just be careful" the nurse warned.**

**"I will be" Zoe said, and with that, she got up and left the pub.**

**She got into her Audi and typed Rita's address into her GPS.**

**The consultant managed to get to Rita's without any mishaps, Max had persuaded her to get the satnav, and as it was quite new, she didn't trust it yet.**

**Zoe knocked on Rita's front door and shivered. The early morning breeze was quite chilly.**

**She was just about to go, as she'd waited a few minutes and was desperate for a cuppa and a cigarette (she'd left her pack in her car, and couldn't be bothered to go back and get it), when the door slowly opened, to reveal Rita.**

**The nurse's makeup was smudged, she'd been crying. A lot.**

**"Zo-Zoe? What are you doing here?" Rita asked.**

**"I've come to see what's up with you, young lady" The consultant answered gently "I knew by your text that you weren't your usual self."**

**"Okay."**

**"Can I come in?" The brunette asked, she was freezing, the blue dress she was wearing wasn't meant to protect her against the cold.**

**The blonde opened her door further in order to let Zoe in.**

**Rita led Zoe into what the consultant assumed was the living room. They both sat down on the sofa.**

**"So, what's all this about?" Enquired Zoe.**

**"It's Connie. I'm falling for her and I don't know what to do."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"Okay..." Zoe frowned. This news was certainly not what she was expecting. "How long for?"**

**"Six or seven months?" Rita offered.**

**Zoe was shocked. She knew that Rita didn't just have a silly crush on Connie if she'd had feelings for her for that length of time.**

**"Okay..."**

**"Every time I see her, I fall for her even more. Her smile when she's saved a patient's life, or that time when she was proud of Lily, When she smiles at me I melt inside. When she was past me, my heart starts to thud, purely because she's so stunning."**

**"You've fallen hard for her, then?" Zoe asked the obvious.**

**"Very much so." Said Rita.**

**"Why don't you tell her, then?"**

**"She'd never listen to me. You see, I did pluck up the courage to tell her, yesterday. I went into her office, and then announced that I had something to tell her, but then Lofty came in, and Connie todl me that I would have to wait, but she would talk to me." Said Rita.**

**"And you're scared of her reaction?" Clarified the doctor. The nurse nodded.**

**"I'm scared of her laughing at me or her being creeped out." Rita explained.**

**"Well, I'm sure she'll get over it. I honestly believe that she holds some feelings for you as well. For example, you called her name for something or other and she blushed bright pink and smiled." Zoe said truthfully, perhaps Rita's crush wasn't one sided.**

**"Really?" Rita perked up.**

**"I wouldn't lie to you." **

**"Well, d'you think I should tell her?" **

**"Of course you should, it's no use keeping it to yourself or you could blurt it out at an inappropriate time, or lose her altogether. I didn't tell Max that I loved him back and look where that got me, I went away. It took a long while for us to finally realize we loved each other a lot." Zoe counselled.**

**"Um... Okay." Rita was still slightly upset. Zoe gave her a hug.**

**"Don't let it build up inside you any more, tell her. Something bad could happen, you or her could die tomorrow, and maybe die unhappy because you didn't tell each other your true feelings." The other woman insisted.**

**"That sounds like a bad drama. But okay, should I just call her or something?" **

**"Hmm... I reckon you should call her this afternoon, maybe ask her if she wants to go out for a drink or something? That way, if she reacts in a bad way and gets mad, you're in a public place so your argument, if there is one, won't get heated." Zoe decided.**

**"Okay, thank you for the advice." Rita smiled.**

**"That's what I'm here for. And to boss you around at work. Anyway, I'd better be off, Max will be wondering where I am, plus I don't want him to argue with Dylan!" Said Zoe.**

**Rita laughed. "Thanks again" she said as they made their way to the front door.**

**"Go for it, Rita. Don't bottle things up any more."**

**"I'll try not to" Answered the nurse.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A few days later…**

**Connie, Rita, and the rest of the team's spate of night shifts had ended, much to their relief.**

**"I wonder if today will be the day" Zoe muttered to herself as she made her way into her and Dylan's office.**

**"Pardon?" Dylan questioned.**

**"It's nothing, I was just talking to myself." Answered Zoe.**

**"Hmph." Dylan raised his eyebrows. He wanted to be at home with Dervla, not wondering what Zoe was muttering about.**

**In her office, Rita's heart was thudding. She had just sent Connie a text asking her if she wanted to go out for a drink.**

**"Rita, there's been an RTC in Resus, we need you there now, please." Zoe popped her head round the door.**

**"Okay." The clinical nurse manager nodded.**

**"Have you spoken to Connie yet?" Zoe enquired as her colleague got up and made her way out of her office.**

**"Yeah, I've texted her asking if she wants to go out for a drink tonight." Rita nodded.**

**"Good luck." The former Clinical Lead smiled.**

**"Ta." Rita said, and then went into nurse mode as the two entered resus.**

**The two went about their work.**

**At lunchtime, Rita nipped into her office to grab a sandwich.**

**She sat down at her desk and checked her phone. To her surprise, Connie had replied to her text message.**

**"Hi Rita, I would love to go out for a drink with you :-) is 7:30 at our local okay? And I might be a little nervous in the pub-I don't like large groups of people. X"**

**Rita smiled, she'd calm Connie down if needs be.**

**"Yeah, that's fine :-) see you there! X" She answered.**

**For the rest of the day, the small blonde nurse was in the best mood. Whenever she caught a glimpse of Connie, she beamed.**

**"Someone's happy" Zoe remarked.**

**"I am, Connie said yes!" Rita grinned.**

**"She must think a lot of you if she wants to go to the pub with you, she never goes to the pub" **

**"Hmm. I just hope it will all work out okay." Rita said nervously.**

**"I'm sure it will be!"**

**A few hours later...**

**Connie sat at a spare booth, waiting for Rita.**

**Zoe had promised to keep the majority of the team away from the pub to give Connie and Rita some space.**

**Rita stepped into the crowded pub, her cornflower blue eyes searching for the woman she loved.**

**"Rita?" **

**Rita turned around to see Connie sitting at a little booth.**

**"Hello" Rita said, and sat down next to Connie.**

**"So, what is this all about?"**

**"Hmm, firstly, has Zoe said anything to you, about me? Have you heard any gossip?" Rita enquired.**

**Connie frowned, Rita thought that she looked adorable. "No, I don't think so, why?"**

**"Oh, that's alright then." Smiled Rita. "The thing is... well... I-I..."**

**"You what?" Connie asked gently.**

**"I'm in love with you, Connie Beauchamp."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while! This is the second to last chapter I think, I hope you're all enjoying this so far?**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxx**

**"How long?" Connie enquired, looking shocked.**

**"How d'you mean?" Rita looked very confused.**

**"How long have you... been attracted to me for?"**

**"Six, seven months?" Rita guessed. **

**"I can't believe it." Connie shook her head in disbelief.**

**"What?" Rita was getting het up, she didn't know what Connie was on about.**

**"I-I-I" Connie stuttered.**

**"You what?"**

**"I love you back, Rita Freeman."**

**"What? Really?" the blonde asked in confusion.**

**"Course I am. I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, Rita." Connie stated. "How do you feel? About me?"**

**"You want to know?"**

**"Definitely." Said Connie, and took Rita's hand under the table. The tips of Rita's ears went scarlet. Connie smiled-she was adorable.**

**"Um… Well… I don't know where to begin. Every time you walk through the ED, looking like you're the Queen Bee, which you are by the way, I fall in love with you even more. Your adorable little face when you're pleased with yourself, and you're even cute when you're angry." Said Rita.**

**"Really?" Connie blushed.**

**"Yes!"**

**"Well... I could say the same about you. I still can't believe that you love me back." Connie admitted.**

**"Hmm." Rita said, and gazed into her eyes.**

**"I want to kiss you but I don't want to here."**

**"In case we get laughed at?"**

**"Exactly."**

**"Oh come here, you silly woman." Rita said, pulling Connie close. She then kissed her, very getnyl on the lips.**

**When they pulled away, Connie smiled. "I enjoyed that" she professed.**

**"I did too" Rita said. "Shall we take this back to mine?"**

**"I'd love to, but can we talk first? Can I buy you a drink?" Connie asked.**

**"Sure you can Mrs Beauchamp. White wine please. Only one, though." The nurse beamed.**

**"Okay" Connie nodded, and got up. The pub was filling up and she wanted to go home. Rita saw this, got up, and stood next to her.**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"Yeah, just a little bit nervous." **

**Rita slipped her hand into Connie's. "It's okay, I'm here." She said.**

**"I know. I can't believe this is happening." Connie admitted, then ordered the drinks.**

**"Me neither, in a good way though."**

**The pair talked some more, and then went outside. Well, Rita went outside.**

**"Connie? Why aren't you following me?" Rita asked.**

**"Get that thing away from me. Now." Connie pointed to a large black slug who was happily making his or her way across the entrance outside the pub.**

**"You're scared of a little baby slug?" Teased Rita. Connie squirmed.**

**"Stamp on it, drown it, throw it away, I don't care what you do with it, but can that disgusting thing get away from me please?!" The usually calm and collected consultant shuddered.**

**"Calm down!" Rita giggled.**

**"It's not funny! I hate the things!" **

**Rita kicked the slug away from Connie. "Happy now?"**

**Connie breathed a sigh of relief. "Definitely!" She said as she stepped outside.**

**"I love you, you silly idiot." Rita said, and kissed Connie again.**

**"I love you more, you soppy idiot!"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Sleepy Connie &amp; Announcements by Rita**

**The next morning...**

**"Connie... Wake up..." Rita muttered the next morning, nudging Connie's shoulder. Connie shuffled away from her.**

**"Bugger off."**

**"No."**

**"I'm still..." Connie gave a large yawn "Asleep."**

**"Well, you're talking to me so you can't be asleep!" Giggled Rita, snuggling up to the Clinical Lead.**

**Connie rolled over to face Rita. "Well, I might as well wish you a good morning, seeing as you've just woken me up."**

**"Good morning to you too, beautiful."**

**"I'm wearing no makeup, and I've only just woken up-rudely, I might add, so I'm not beautiful." Protested Connie.**

**"You are to me." Answered Rita, and gave her a kiss. Connie kissed her back.**

**"Rita... We have to go to work..." Connie mumbled against Rita's lips.**

**"Few more minutes... We could always skive..." Rita raised her eyebrows and smiled at her lover sweetly.**

**"Fine..." Connie smiled, and pulled Rita close.**

**Later, Rita was snuggled up next to Connie, playing Candy Crush, when her Ipad pinged, indicating a new message.**

**"Ooh... It's Zoe." Rita wrinkled her nose at the message. "She's asking where I am, although I'm pretty sure she's got a good idea. She's going to cover for us both if we want the day off."**

**"Zoe knows about us?" Connie scowled.**

**"Yes, I had a talk with her before I came to you. It's thanks to her that I had the courage to tell you at all." Rita nodded to her girlfriend.**

**"I suppose she's okay underneath. You'd better call her to tell her where we both are. Here." Connie said, and passed Rita her phone.**

**"Connie? Are you alright?" Zoe answered the phone.**

**"It's me, Zoe." Answered Rita.**

**"You're together then, I take it?" The consultant enquired.**

**"We most definitely are." Rita said happily.**

**"I don't need anymore details, ta. D'you want me to cover for you?"**

**"Yes please, I'm trying to persuade Constance to get out of bed but she's lazy." Rita giggled, and ducked as Connie tried to slap her on the arm.**

**Zoe laughed. "Okay then, I thought she was a morning person! I'll see you later, if you come in. Congratulations by the way!"**

**"Thanks, Zoe." Connie called.**

**"Bye, Zoe." Said Rita, and put the phone down. "Shall we get up now?" **

**"Only if you have a shower with me..."**

**"Okay, if you let me finish this level on Candy Crush?"**

**"Fine." Connie rolled her eyes.**

**A few hours later...**

**"Are you nervous?" Asked Rita as they pulled up outside of the ED.**

**"Yes." Connie replied.**

**"Don't be, I love you."**

**"I love you too, Reets." Connie gave a brief smile.**

**The pair got out of the car, and Rita took Connie's hand, and gave it a gentle squeeze. "C'mon."**

**Rita and Connie walked along quite happily, but, just as they were about to step into the ED, Connie stopped.**

**"Slug." She shuddered.**

**"Oh, just step over it." Said Rita.**

**Connie did so, albeit with a little squeal of terror.**

**"You're adorable." Rita informed her.**

**"Says you, pixie ears." Connie flirted.**

**"Oh shut up" said Rita, blushing. The tips of her ears again went red, and Connie smiled and kissed her.**

**"You two look sweet" Zoe made the pair jump apart.**

**"Hello Zoe." Connie was tense.**

**"Ignore her, she's grumpy because I woke her up. Zoe, thank you so much for giving me a talking to, I needed it. I wouldn't got together with Connie without you." Rita smiled.**

**"It's okay, anytime." Zoe said, as the three of them made their way into the hustle and bustle of the ED.**

**"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Zoe called.**

**"You're okay, aren't you?" Asked a very panicky Max.**

**"Yes, I'm fine." Zoe beamed at him.**

**"Soppy pair" Connie whispered into Rita's ear.**

**"You are just as bad." Rita answered.**

**"Right, Rita, over to you." Said Zoe as the staff gathered around her, expectant and, in some, confused expressions on their faces.**

**"Er... Well... Thanks to Zoe, Connie and I are now together." Rita announced simply, and as if to prove it, gave Connie a peck on the lips. Connie, caught by surprise, kissed her back.**

**This was met by a round of applause. **

**"Thank you." Said Connie, after she and Rita pulled apart.**

**Rita rested her forehead against the Clinical Lead's. "You, Connie Beauchamp, are full of surprises."**

**"You're a dark horse yourself Miss Freeman."**

**The End :-)**

**I hope you've all enjoyed this!**

**Laura xxx**


End file.
